Typically, a refrigerator includes a main body having a storeroom, such as a freezer or a cool chamber, a freezing apparatus in the main body for generating cold air, and a door to the storeroom.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating a refrigerator equipped with a water dispenser according to the prior art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the refrigerator may include a purified water dispenser tap 25 and a cold water dispenser tap 26.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B, water discharged from the water supplying valve 11 passes through a water purifying filter 12 and then is stored in the water container 13. Water is supplied to the dispenser 27, positioned higher than the water container, 13 under the force of the booster pump 16.
The purified water may be directly dispensed to the outside of the refrigerator for consumptions, or frozen or cooled by an ice making device or a cooling device 22 before being dispensed as ice.
There is a trend that various additional functionalities are being demanded by consumers related to water/ice dispensing.